Shadowed
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Unknown forces seem to wander around Duel Academy... at the same time, Alexis is acting awkward... as if she was possessed. ZaneAlexisJaden Vampire Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

Summary: Unknown forces seem to wander around Duel Academy… at the same time, Alexis is acting awkward… as if she was possessed.

Prologue: Nightmare of the Fang

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

"_Hey Lex… whatcha doin?" a younger version of Atticus asked from behind a tree. A younger version of Alexis looked up from her deck._

"_Just looking over my cards Atty.," She said in a sweet voice. Atticus bent down and looked at them. _

"_Wow Lexi. Those are some powerful cards you got there." His sister beamed. He smiled; seeing his sister's smile was worth anything. _

_Alexis was content. Suddenly, her brother's smile turned into a sadistic smirk, and he started laughing a cruel, evil laugh. Alexis looked down at her hand and realized her cards were fading into a black mist. She abruptly let go of the cards, not wanting her hands to be sucked into by the mist. Alexis couldn't breathe; there was a powerful odor in the air, which smelled like burning corpses and rotting human flesh. Even though she wasn't breathing, she smelled blood. She looked to her right; her brother was fading. She tried calling out to him, but her voice was gone. _

_Alexis stood up and ran. She didn't have a clue to where she was running off to, but her instinct told her to leave, now. As she ran, she looked behind her and saw a pool of blood tracing her steps. She heard a growl in front of her, and she turned to see a man. He was clad in a gray cloak, and his hood was up. She saw a hint of red, and realized it was his eyes glowing. He opened his mouth, and she saw fangs. Large and sharp fangs, ready to bite her when it lurched forward. Alexis could not move. It was as if she was stuck in that one spot. The man's fangs dug into her delicate neck, and she let out a scream._

Alexis jerked forward from her comfy pillow and bed, which was covered in sweat. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and a cry let out softly from her mouth. She heard a faint beeping¸ and looked to her left to face her alarm clock; the number 7:30 beeping.

Alexis let out a sigh. _'It was only a nightmare.'_ She thought. She rose from her bed and performed her usual activities. She made her bed, and combed her hair after taking a shower. She looked into the mirror. There were bags under her eyes. She only sighed. She dressed into her uniform and left to receive breakfast.

"Hey Lexi, you don't look so good." Mindy told her, looking at her friend with a concerned face.

"Yea Alexis, are you okay?" Jasmine asked. She was concerned as well.

Alexis only nodded her head. "I'm fine; I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"You sure?"

"Yea. Don't worry."

"Ok" Mindy said, looked at Jasmine with a worried face.

Alexis sat down to eat with her friends. Throughout the meal, she seemed distant. Her eyes were hazy, and she was eating food, not caring what she ate.

Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other. There was no doubt that they were worried for their friend.

Alexis was pondering over her dream. _'Why did I have that nightmare? It's not like me.'_ She bit her lip unconsciously, and closed her eyes. She shoved her food away, telling her friends she wasn't very hungry, and excused herself.

Alexis walked around Duel Academy, ignoring the stares of other Obelisks who were wondering what was wrong with the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

In every corner of Duel Academy lay a shadow. In the depths of those shadows laid a master of darkness.

A female vampire clad in a red robe was bowing before her master. She had straight black hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were completely black, and her bright white fangs showed through her lips that were covered in ruby lipstick. She was in a black bodice and ruffled mini skirt which reached her mid-thigh. The female had tattoos surrounding her arms and legs. Her hands were pale and fingers were long. Her nails were long as well, covered in red nail polish.

"Master Origon… I have found you a maiden host. She will be of great use to you," said the female vampire in a voice that could make women jealous. The male vampire on the throne smirked.

The male vampire was in a cloak, but it was gray. He had red eyes and white sharp fangs as well, but his lips were maroon by birth. His black hair was in a ponytail behind his back, and his skin was pale as a ghost.

"Very good Nora. You have performed an excellent job. Now, who is this young lady?"

Nora smiled a sadistic smile. With a wave of her hand, she created a white portal the size of a wheel. Inside the portal was a picture of a blonde girl around fifteen, with brown eyes and white skin. She was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform as well.

Origon smirked. "She is perfect." Nora smirked as well. "What is her name?" Origon asked.

Nora replied. "Alexis Rhodes, Master."

Origon nodded his head in acceptance. "Good. She will be the perfect host, and Queen." The two of them laughed in the shadows.

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

What do you think? Please review. I'm not sure what the pairings will be. Let me think first.


	2. Nora

**Disclaimer: Look at first chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Nora**

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

"_You are mine… do you understand?" a deep voice said. Alexis could not understand where the voice was coming from. She looked all around her, only to find darkness. _

"_I am not yours! Got that? Not where am I?" she demanded. She would not show fear… yet. _

_She received a deep chuckle. "My dear… you are quite the feisty one, aren't you? I like that in a girl." Alexis rolled her eyes._ 'Great, another lovesick fool. Just what I need.'_ She thought. _

"_I am no lovesick fool you insolent child!" the voice roared. Alexis's eyes widened. How did he know what she was thinking? _

_The voice growled. "You will listen to me." _

"_NO!" Alexis shouted. "Who are you?"_

_The man laughed. She could clearly describe the voice as masculine. She bit her lip. _

_She felt an arm grab her from behind. She spun around to meet the same man as yesterday, only this time his hood was down. She could vaguely see a ponytail. He smirked. He brought her closer, enough so their cheeks were touching. Alexis squirmed, but it was of no use. She was too strong. Still, she kept struggling. _

He whispered in her ear, the contact made her shiver. "You will be mine… whether or not you like it." He then disappeared into a black mist.

Alexis woke up from bed. _'This has to stop.'_ She wasn't sure… but something was wrong. She never had nightmares, let alone two in a row. Something was up.

She completed her early morning routine, clad in her uniform and all. She was about to step out her door when there was an announcement by Dr. Crowler:

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THERE ARE NO CLASSES TODAY FOR VARIOUS REASONS. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO ATTEND CLASS, AND MAY ENJOY THE BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE. OF COURSE, THAT APPLIES TO EVERYONE BESIDES A CERTAIN SLIFER SLACKER. THAT IS ALL.

Alexis rolled her eyes. Of course, the announcement came on _after_ she was ready.

This really was her week.

And it looks like Crowler hadn't changed. _'A certain Slifer slacker, eh? Oh boy Jaden…'_

She went down to get breakfast, seeing as she was hungry. As she walked down the empty corridor (everyone was enjoying a good meal) she noticed something. She turned to face it, but it was not there. Alexis narrowed her eyes.

'_What was that?'_

She shrugged it off, considering it was something insignificant and not worth paying attention to. She froze in her steps.

Alexis wasn't the kind to care for nothing. She learned that the hard way.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ she thought, only to be bothered once again by the dark blur. It moved slower this time, as if trying to retrieve her attention.

Well, it sure got it.

Alexis walked faster, her intuition telling her to do so. But the dark blur, which she realized was a shadow, had moved faster. It stopped in front of her, and changed into black mist.

Alexis's eyes widened. She knew what was next.

She ran quickly past the mist, only to have the door at the end of the corridor bolted shut. _'This can't be happening.' _She black mist came towards her again, so rapidly that Alexis hadn't realized it until the mist began to take form, and Alexis had nowhere to hide.

The bright and sunny day quickly changed into a thunderstorm, lighting thrashing against the wide windows of the hall. The bright light blinded Alexis, and when it disappeared, a female was in front of her.

Nora.

She smirked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, dear, you shouldn't be in the halls alone. Who knows what could pop out?" she said in her Transylvanian accent. Alexis backed up against the wall, not letting the female vampire bite her with her fangs. Nora only came closer, and brought her head down to Alexis.

"Don't worry, my Master will not allow me to kill you." she smirked. "He will do it himself." Alexis's eyes widened.

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

Jaden and the gang were inside eating breakfast, safe from the thunderstorm.

"Oh boy, this food just keeps getting better and better!" Jaden said, filling his mouth with food.

"Jaden, that's mine!" yelled Syrus.

A bloodcurdling scream was let out, coming from the Obelisk Blue dorms. Jaden and the gang knew that screaming voice. It belonged to one person.

They rushed to find Alexis.

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

Alexis was in a haze. Her eyes were glossy, as if they were windows to another world. Nora was in front of her, her position suggesting she was about to sink her fangs down Alexis's throat. But she knew better; her Master would consider that an act of betrayal.

"Alexis! Alexis, are you there?" asked a concern voice of her brother from the other side of the door.

"Hey Lex? What happened?" asked Jaden. The whole gang and Alexis's friends were outside the corridor door. They could not find Alexis anywhere, and for some reason this corridor was locked, as Zane had noticed.

Alexis didn't hear them. Everything was spinning; she couldn't concentrate. The only thing she could notice was Nora's face and the face of the vampire from her dreams.

Nora smirked. Everything was going according to plan. She picked herself up and a black mist swirled around her from her feet to her head. Alexis's eyes widened.

"Do not worry child." Nora stated, as she was about to disappear. "This black mist will be your friend soon." And then she was gone.

The thunderstorm outside stopped. The door immediately opened, and an unconscious Alexis fell into the arms of Jaden, who was behind the door. He was soaking wet, and so was Syrus, considering they ran from the Slifer Red dorms to the Obelisk Blue dorms. Atticus kneeled down to his sister's face.

"Alexis!"

♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦♠♥♣♦

**Please review. I want at least ten reviews. **


	3. Ch 2: Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Ok, I hate waiting, so here I am. I would have updated sooner, but my dad deleted this first copy.**

♠♣♦♥♠♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥

Alexis was rushed to an infirmary bed the minute after she collapsed into Jaden's arms. She was twitching slightly, but that was the only movement she had made in two hours. Since then, she was lying on a bed, unconscious. The nurse informed them that her condition was unique; no one had seen anything like it. If she didn't wake up by morning, she would fall into a deep coma. She felt a demonic aura around her, but shrugged it off, not bothering to tell anyone.

Jaden, Atticus, and Zane were around Alexis's bed, not speaking nor moving. Atticus was holding his sister's dear hand in his, slowing mumbling to her every now and then, such things as "Wake up Lexi." or "You'll be okay, I know it."

Zane closed his eyes; his eyebrows were furrowed as well. He rubbed his temple with two fingers. This was giving him a massive headache. Not that Alexis was annoying in any way, she was not, but if her condition did not get better… well, she wouldn't be waking up for some time.

Jaden was the same; only his headache came from his thoughts of Alexis. Thinking too much… not his thing. He looked over at Alexis. Her face was the same: calm and serene. He could only hope she woke up soon.

Alexis's hand twitched once again. Immediately, the trio's eyes were locked upon her face. But the twitching ceased, and she lay still once more.

♠♣♦♥♠♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥

**Alexis's dream:**

Alexis was walking; her footsteps slow and steady. Her hazel eyes looked over everything. She noticed she was walking on a red path marked with white inscriptions. Her first thought was hieroglyphics, but she soon dismissed that thought, seeing as nothing looked familiar.

She spun around at a sound of a bat's wings. She could not see anything; the only light was the path below her, and even that wasn't much help. She took a deep breath; surprisingly, she was calm. She didn't understand why… as if she felt safe.

She kept on walking. Soon, she smelt rotting flesh and bones, and the burning sensation of blood everywhere. She covered her nose with her hand.

A breath passed her neck. Alexis went wide-eyed, and spun around quickly.

No one was there.

She gave up on the thought, thinking it was only her imagination.

Pity she made an un-wise decision.

The breathing continued, and Alexis turned around to find Nora, the female vampire from before. Her eyes were shimmering with an evil touch in it.

"Thank you child… for coming to your doom," she hissed. Alexis turned around and ran as fast as her long legs would take her. But no matter where she went, Nora followed.

Alexis ran faster, her breathing haggard and her face worn. She must've been running for a good twenty minutes. She wanted only to rest her legs for a moment, enough to catch her breath.

'Maybe getting out of here is a good idea too…' 

Alexis started running again. She didn't know where she was going; hell, she didn't care. If it got her away from that crazy vampire woman, it was worth it. After running for another five minutes, she ended up in another room. This time the markings were on the walls in black ink, and the walls were a sickening white.

Alexis looked over her shoulder. Big mistake.

The minute she turned again, she faced the blood eyes of Nora. She gasped when Nora grasp her arm so quickly she didn't even notice, and Alexis cursed herself for being caught off guard. More importantly, she wanted to bash her skull against a wall because of her stupidity. Vampires had heightened senses, as well as a nose that could sniff out humans.

Perfect, isn't it?

"You'll be my master's mistress…" Nora hissed. Alexis barely noticed the white mist coming out of Nora's mouth, and the blue mist coming out of hers. Her eyes were hazy, and Alexis wanted to collapse right then and there. But she knew better, she was a goner if that was to happen.

Alexis blinked and Nora frowned. _'The spell should have worked by now.'_ Nora thought. No matter, she would try again.

"Alexis… come to my master… he shall wait for you…"

'_No… I have to stay strong. For my brother… for Jaden… for Zane…'_

"Alexis… when you wake up… you can find my, soon your, master…"

Right on queue, Alexis muttered, "In the shadows…" she said, whispering. The blue mist from her mouth was completely gone, drained from Alexis herself. She was lost.

Nora smirked. "Good girl…"

Alexis closed her eyes, and collapsed.

**End Dream Sequence.**

♠♣♦♥♠♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥

Alexis's eyes fluttered open, and Atticus immediately called the nurse. As Alexis took in her surroundings, she noticed Zane to the right of her, Jaden to the left, and Atticus to the right, kneeling by her while holding her hand. The trio has worried and relieve faces on, and Alexis was immediately confused.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

Jaden scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you kinda collapsed." Alexis was confused.

"What? Why?"

Zane responded. "We don't know. The nurse said it was an unknown illness. If you hadn't woken up, you would be in a coma."

"Are you okay Lexi?" Atticus asked. Alexis nodded her head, and tried to stand, but the nurse wouldn't allow it.

"No dear, you must rest. The rest of you, she'll be fine, please leave."

Alexis didn't even hear her. She had dazed off when the nurse said "dear". Nora said the same thing.

"Lex?" Alexis snapped out of her trance just in time to see Jaden looking at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" the nurse ushered them to leave, but Atticus stayed. He was her brother, after all.

Alexis noticed it was nighttime. The moon's light was shining outside, and Alexis only wanted to be there to embrace it. She stood up, ignoring the cries of her brother, and stood next to the window.

The moon reflected off her face, making her face glow. She smiled… the moon was so peaceful and calm, she only wanted to stay there forever.

She probably would have, if Atticus hadn't picked her up and threw her over his shoulder so he could lay her on the bed.

Alexis did not complain, for she was focused on the corner of the room. The lights were off, and the moon was the only light. In the corner laid a shadow, it's mysteriousness reflecting in Alexis's eyes. She immediately remembered Nora's request.

"_You will find your master… in the shadows."_

As Alexis was strapped in the bed, she thought something that would change her life.

"I'm coming Master Origon…" 

♠♣♦♥♠♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥

**And I rock. (JK) Please review. This might be Zane/Alexis OR Jaden/Alexis. It will be both, but I must have one definite pairing in the end. **

**I will do the same thing the author of Can't Hide did. Voting time! The relationships won't come in so soon, so the voting can be done for a while.**

**VOTE:**

Zane/Alexis 

**Jaden/Alexis**


	4. Ch 3: Mist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

A throne was set in the dark and thunderous room, where a certain Vampire named Master Origon was sitting. In front of him was Nora, who was grinning with pleasurable news. Next to Master Origon stood another girl.

Her name was Mist, and she was probably the only Vampire in blue, and one of the ten who were dark-colored. **(Not being racist, I'm light brown myself) **Her skin was a light-brown color. Her hair was an ebony color, and reached her waist. On top of her hair, where her hairline stood, a braid was placed, and the braid reached mid-back. She had azure eyes, and fine light pink lips. Pink and blue earrings dangled from her ears. She was wearing a blue dress that was as long as her mid-thigh, and it only had one strap. Her shoes were pink heels with laces. She was known, as the Vampire's right-hand, whereas Nora was the Vampire's mistress.

"Master, the Obelisk Blue girl will be in our clutches soon. Only a few more moments to wait, and then our plan shall continue!" Nora told Master Origon, while a smirk was being placed on her black lips.

"I am pleased Nora. Your work impresses me so. I believe you are indeed ready for the next rank. The highest anyone has ever reached. The Rank of the Devil." Nora grinned at hearing this. She nodded. Immediately, a change took place. Nora's hair was now short and layered, the back of her hair reaching her nape, and the front reaching her chin. She also had bangs covering her now maroon eyes, and her fangs grew longer. Her outfit changed as well, for now she was in a blood red halter that reached her belly button, and a pair of shorts that reached mid-thigh, and from there on continued lace coverings. She also had on mid-knee leather boots.

"Thank you Master." She bowed and turned to leave, but before she reached the gates, she was stopped by two ninjas. They both were donned in a ninja outfit, all black, but they did not lack the red slits called eyes and their mouths bore fangs, sharp as razors."

"Oh, and Nora, these are Shinji and Virgil. They shall accompany you in your quest to bring the Blonde to me."

Nora's smirk faded quickly. "Oh." She stated smugly. "All right then. Follow me." Nora was quickly annoyed by the change of hair, for normally, she would flip it behind her shoulder. She inwardly grunted, and left the room, the two vampire ninjas following.

Once she was out of the room and out of earshot, (which, mind you, was _very_ far because of a vampire's heightened senses), she turned to the two ninja vampires, who immediately bowed to her. She smirked, she could get used to this.

"Look you two." Nora stated in an accusing voice. "I don't want you to interfere in my true plans, which are none of your concern. When I tell you to leave, leave." They ninjas could hear her growling. "It doesn't seem as if Master Origon trusts me anymore. But if word of this gets out, you shall experience such a death you will never forget it!" The ninjas did not flinched. They were used to this kind of behavior, and were prepared for it. Nora was known to disappear at times, where she left to was a mystery.

Her next action happened rapidly, and in a matter of seconds, both Vampire ninjas were on the floor, clutching their necks. Nora smirked. _'Weaklings.'_ "I have given you the Yukimaru Curse. As you know, or should know, this curse allows me to figure out if you have betrayed me or not. If you are even _thinking_ about it, this curse shall immediately inject you with poison, send such a surge of electricity within you that you die of shock, or behead you. Hopefully, this is not needed. Understood?" The ninjas regained their composures and nodded. "You may leave."

Nora rubbed her temple with two fingers after the Vampire ninjas had disappeared. _'This is infuriating.'_

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

"Alexis?" The Blonde Obelisk looked up to find Atticus staring at her. "Are you all right?" Alexis quickly shook her head and replied a _yes_. Atticus wasn't so sure of it, but he let it go. She would tell him when she was ready.

The door opened and the Rhodes siblings saw Zane. Atticus turned to leave, but not before giving his sister a small kiss on the forehead. The minute he was gone, Zane sat down on a chair next to Alexis's bed. She turned her head to the corner, but the shadow disappeared because of the sun.

'_Damn.'_

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Alexis was pissed off. Why was everyone thinking something was wrong? She felt as if she should wring their necks for bothering her, and maybe then she could burn their bodies in a raging fire and leave their ashes to rot. But the minute she looked into Zane's eyes, all evil thinking disappeared. **(AN: I know, corny, but it's kind of important.) **Alexis felt a smile creeping up. What was wrong with her?

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

"NO!"

"Nora, my dear, what is wrong _now_?" Master Origon asked nicely. Mist thought something was up, but didn't say anything. It wasn't her place, not now. She only fingered her hair, as she watched with amusement.

"I have lost contact with Dana!" she complained. Mist raised an eyebrow.

"Dana? I was sure her name was Diana." Mist said smoothly in an American voice.

Nora fumed. "Shut up you bitch." She said growling. "It's not your place to speak." Mist chuckled.

"Oh, but it's a whore's?" Nora could not get any angrier. Mist had a tendency to receive the end of Nora's anger. Nora smirked.

"I could have you killed in a matter of seconds!" Nora shouted. Mist only shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try." Mist said, crossing her arms.

"Gladly."

"ENOUGH!" Origon yelled, silencing the steps of both girls. "Nora, please continue."

Nora sent one more glare towards an uncaring Mist, and continued. "Dana, _not Diana_, has lost contact with both shadows _and_ my train of thoughts!" She said, emphasizing 'and'.

Mist scoffed. "As if you have any thoughts."

"I heard that you fuckin' bitch!" **(This is rated T for a reason)**

"QUIET!" Both girls silenced themselves once more. Mist sighed, and took her leave. When passing Nora, she hissed, "I know what you're up to, and I'm watching you." And with that she left.

"Continue Nora." Master Origon stated, angered by the fact that Nora had lost Alexis, or should he say _Dana_, (or in Mist's case, _Diana_)

"She was thinking of coming to you Master Origon. She was, but something stopped her. I will proceed to find out."

"All right. Give me a report tomorrow."

"Done Master Origon."

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

**Please review.**

**Vote for the Pairing:**

**Zane/Alexis: 6**

**Jaden/Alexis: 1**


	5. Another Presence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

**

"May I leave? _Please_?" Alexis begged. She couldn't take it here anymore! For some reason, the bright Infirmary room was bothering her to pieces.

"No dear." Alexis froze. "Just wait two more days. All right?" The nurse stated, but Alexis didn't hear her. The _'Dear_' comment just shocked her too much. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Honey?" The nurse inquired. Alexis looked up to meet the concerned face of the nurse. "I'm fine." Alexis replied. "Can you let me be please? I need to think." She said. The nurse nodded and left.

Alexis rose from her bed to stare out the windows. It was nighttime, and the moon could not be seen due to the heavy rainfall. Alexis smirked. The dark weather was… calming.

'**Alexis! What are you thinking?'** Alexis was knocked out of her reverie when she heard her conscience. She was absolutely glad she had one.

"Lex?" Alexis turned around to face Jaden. He looked worried. "You shouldn't be standing." He walked over to her and guided her back to her bed. Alexis reluctantly went along with him. He sat her down on her bed.

"W-what are you doing here." She managed to get out. Alexis was confused. For some reason, she didn't want to look into Jaden's eyes. Someone… something… she didn't know what it was! But it told her not to look into his eyes.

'_Why not?'_

"I just came to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine. You can go now." She said hastily. Her inner self was fighting the other one… the evil one that told her not to look into Jaden's eyes.

Now Jaden was confused. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Go Jaden!" Alexis said. Her hands were gripping the edges of the bed. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

Jaden grabbed her arms. "Alexis, what's wrong!" he said, trying to shake her. Alexis was shaking herself.

"AAH!" Out of nowhere, Alexis let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"ALEXIS!"

* * *

Zane and the rest of the gang rushed through the infirmary doors when they heard screams and came only to find an unconscious Jaden sprawled on the floor with Alexis, also unconscious, sprawled on the bed.

"Alexis, Jaden!" Zane said in concern. He rushed over to the both of them. Bastion and Chazz lifted Jaden up while Zane lifted Alexis.

'_What happened?'_ thought Zane as he looked over the faces of Alexis and Jaden.

* * *

Nora smirked as she drifted out of Alexis's mind. Many good things could be found there.

Of course, along with the good came the bad. She found another presence in there… but did not know who's.

"Master Origon!" she called out as she entered the Throne room smugly. Mist only raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Nora's behavior from her corner. Mist only switched legs to lean on, with her arms folded and resting her back against the wall.

"Oh look, the egoistical whore is back! What joy!" said Mist, her words dripping with sarcasm. Nora only sent a glare to her; right now, it could wait.

Nora bowed before Origon. Origon opened his eyelids to find a bowing Nora and a smirking Mist.

"Mist, quit smirking." Nora inwardly chuckled. "Nora, what is it you wish to tell me? Have you found out the girl's… condition?"

Nora wore a smug smile, hearing a low growl coming from Mist. "Yes. It's that filthy, wretched emotion called _Love_. She feels love for two males, one named Zane Truesdale, and another named Jaden Yuki. Apparently, my spell is broken when she looks into their damn eyes!" She said, finishing her words with a growl.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, is the filthy wench mad because her shitty plan didn't work?" Mist said 'innocently', giving a smirk. Nora glared at her; she wouldn't give Mist satisfaction today.

"Now, now Mist. Calm down." Ordered Master Origon. "Good job Nora."

"Good job? How is it _good_? She can't even control Diana!" Mist said, shaking her head at Nora in terms of pity.

"It's Dana you bitch!"

"_Diana_ you whore!"

"SILENCE!" Master Origon ordered loudly. Both female vampires closed their mouths. "I CANNOT TOLERATE THE TWO OF YOU! NEXT TIME YOU FIGHT IN _MY_ PRESENCE, YOU WILL BE BEHEADED! IS THAT CLEAR?" Origon yelled. His voice had turned darker, and his eyes changed to a completely black color, no signs of pupils showed.

Mist mentally rolled her eyes. She truly didn't give a damn about Master Origon… but respect was needed. She regained her composure.

"Forgive me Master Origon." Said the female vampires simultaneously. Both glared at each other secretly.

Master Origon gave a tired sigh. "Anything else _Nora_." He emphasized, not wanting Mist to speak. She understood.

"… No your highness. That is all." Nora said in her Transylvanian accent.

Mist smirked in the shadows. She noticed Nora forgot a certain detail…

A detail that included the fact that there was another presence in Alexis's mind.

* * *

**I have a deadline. I'm planning on going on vacation for a month or more in July. Not sure if I _will_, but to play it safe… I'm trying to update quickly. Oh yea, and the part where Zane comes in? I added that in, it was supposed to be another chapter. I was nice today.**

**Please vote:**

**Zane/Alexis: 8**

**Jaden/Alexis: 1**


	6. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**ENTER SPACE HERE**

Mist walked around in the corridors of her room. Her azure eyes flickered around the dark, brooding room, as if she was searching for something. She licked her lips hungrily, and walked towards a wall.

This wall did not look different from the others; it was the same blood color that trickled down the black wall. Her mahogany carpet allowed her heels to be taken off, and her mirror…

Well now, why in the world would a Vampire have a mirror?

This mirror was actually a portal to Earth, which is a reason no one dares enter her room. Her room was forbidden, and a coffin was in the center, with a force so powerful, no one could enter they room _even if they tried._

She took her time away from her thoughts and concentrated on the wall in front of her. She placed her hands in front of her midair, and closed her eyes, a smirk placed on her lips.

"**_Norashi Moro Lydiraron!"_ **she cried as the wall opened before her eyes.

Mist smirked once more. Soon, she began chuckling, and laughter proceeded to fill the room, adding an intense aura. Her laugher calmed down to smirking chuckles when she entered the room.

Before her stood at least five thousand demons in battle suits, with fire staffs. Another two thousand were Vampires, all albinos. And in front stood a smirking Devil.

In her Transylvanian accent, she stated, "Let the rebelling begin." A hushed whisper was the sound of her voice, which echoed throughout the whole hall.

A dark mist swirled around her, from toe to head, and soon after, she transformed from a brown-skinned Mist to an albino-skinned Nora.

"Oh… Master Origon…" Nora whispered to herself. "You are not as powerful as you imagine."

She chuckled once more, laughter echoing in the room.

ENTER SPACE HERE 

"_Why do you listen to that wretch?" asked a voice in the blue mist. Alexis looked over everywhere, but the azure mist covered her sight, leaving her to only four senses. _

"_Who are you?" she asked shakily. Alexis kept her stand though. Her eyes flickered around the black; the only other color shown was blue._

_A brown-skinned Vampire walked through the mist. Alexis looked at her wide-eyed. "My name is Mist, Diana."_

_Alexis stood confused. "My name is not Diana." She whispered confusingly. _

_Mist smiled and nodded. "Of course it is. Diana is an Angel's name."_

_Alexis was absolutely confused. "What do you mean?" she asked, keeping her eyes to herself. "The other Vampire… Nora? She said my name is Dana…" Alexis stated, her eyes widening._

"_Diana… is an Angel's name?" she repeated, thoughts overcoming her senses. Alexis looked at her hands. "Does Nora want be to be…?"_

_Mist walked closer. "Yes." Alexis took a few steps behind. Angel or Vampire, she didn't care. She only wanted to be rid of these dreams!_

_The mist was started to fade. "But honey… let me tell you. Be careful of Nora. She's going to want to bring you to a Vampire's world… where she will overcome your body and use it for her own evil deeds." Mist stated, a smirk being graced on her lips._

_Alexis looked to her, about to ask another question, when her whole world faded._

ENTER SPACE HERE 

Alexis slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an infirmary bed. _Not again!_ She found Zane, Atticus and Bastion looking at her. She turned her head to find Jaden was also unconscious, with Syrus and Chumley looking after him.

"What's…" her voice croaked.

"Don't talk Lexi. You've been in a coma for a week." Atticus stated. Alexis's eyes widened, sleep was immediately taken from her.

"A WEEK!" she yelled out. She looked around herself once more. Her eyes landed on Jaden, and now she realized he had a bandage around his forehead. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"What happened to him?" she cried silently.

Zane and Atticus looked at one another. No one answered.

"Well?" Alexis asked. She looked at the grim faces of her friends. "What happened?" she asked again, her voice coming back.

"We found him like that." Zane answered quietly. Alexis looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" she yelled out.

"Alexis…" Alexis's face brightened. Maybe he would tell her. "It's not good for you to yell." Alexis's mood deepened. That was just like her brother.

"Unless someone answers, I'm not going to care about my health until I know what happened to Jaden!" she yelled. The nurse entered the room, trying to pry the visitors away so Alexis would calm down.

"No!" she told the nurse angrily. "What happened to Jaden?" she asked her friends.

"Nobody knows. You do." Zane said. _'Great, now he's playing mind games with me.'_ Thought Alexis.

"Gee, I do know! That's why I'm asking!" Alexis said sarcastically. She didn't have time for this!

"Seriously, no one knows." Zane said once more.

"Yes. He was in this room visiting you." Bastion added. "We heard the two of you screaming, and when we entered, the two of you were unconscious."

"And you've been like that for a week." Syrus said, entering the conversation.

Alexis rubbed her forehead with two fingers. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Please leave me alone." Alexis stated.

"But Lexi…" her brother started, but Alexis stopped him with her hand, another hand on her forehead.

"Leave me alone." She said again, each word holding firmness. It was that feeling again, though she couldn't tell what it was.

"GO!" she yelled, as the nurse ushered each of them to leave, minus Jaden. The five of them left, with one last glance at their two friends.

Alexis was alone in the room with an unconscious Jaden. She looked at him warily. She took a deep breath in, and touched his forehead.

Alexis gasped. Blood… torment… suffering… these were thoughts in Jaden's mind. Alexis tried to pry her hand away, but it was of no use.

Alexis was ready to faint. Her senses were hazy, her eyes clouded.

She didn't understand what happened next. It went too fast.

She fainted right then and there.

**ENTER SPACE HERE  
**

**Please review!**

**Votes:**

Zane/Alexis: 14 

**Jaden/Alexis: 4**


	7. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Anything-BOLD means Origon is speaking.

* * *

**

The Blonde opened her brown eyes to find herself in darkness once more; only this time, another figure lay on the ground next to her, his body hovering in the bloodstained air. She sat up, and immediately grabbed her throbbing head. She tried standing up, but it was of no use, seeing as her legs were paralyzed.

Fear shot through Alexis. How could this happen? Why were her legs paralyzed?

Perhaps she was imagining it. Yet, she did not feel like processing this information, mainly because it meant she was truly paralyzed, or absolutely insane.

Alexis darted her eyes around her, and, even though she did not want to, she dragged her feet using her crawling arms to reach the other person.

Hopefully, it would be someone safe to associate with.

As she crawled towards the floating figure, she wondered… how in the world did she arrive here? And where was _here_ anyway?

Her eyes widened at the face of the other person.

Was it truly his face that terrified her to no end? No, it was his body. His arm was dangling in a twisted fashion, while his other arm stood in tact. His ankle was also twisted into two different parts, leaving Alexis the feeling of nausea. Her eyes moved to his face. The sweet innocent face of Jaden was no contorted into a demon. His mouth was filled with blood, a maroon color for it was mixed with red human blood, which was his own, and black demon blood. Blood was also dripping from his left eye, and his head of hair was also maroon.

Alexis covered her mouth with one hand, balancing on the other. _Who could do this? _A lone tear fell from her eye.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Darling, do not tell me you feel sorrow for this insolent child." Alexis turned her head, and found the one person she despised the most at this moment smirking in front of her.

_**Nora…**_

"What have you done?" Alexis asked softly, yet firmly. Nora just chuckled, her laugh filling the eternal room. She shook her head, and walked towards the Blonde. Alexis found movement in her legs once more, and stood up, running behind Jaden's unconscious, bloody body. The farther she was from this woman, the better.

"Dear… please don't tell me you're afraid of _me_." Nora stated, walking closer to Alexis, who could only back up. Nora faked a pout. "Why should you fear the one who wants to help?" she asked again.

"How are you helping?" Alexis shouted. She looked at Jaden and pointed a finger at him. "You call hurting my friend _helping_?" Alexis ran towards Jaden, who was farther from Nora. "He did nothing to you! Why can't you leave us alone?" she continued. Nora only watched. _'This girl is amusing.'_Nora thought.

Nora put her hands up in self-defense. "Hey! He _attacked_ me; it's called self-defense. Ever heard of it?" Alexis looked away. She seemed to be thinking over the situation. She looked back up again.

"He wouldn't attack you without a reason!" she stated, still yelling. Nora grimaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you mad at me because I injured your pathetic boyfriend?" Nora stated. She walked closer to Alexis; only this time, she ended up behind the Blonde.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alexis stated, distracted from the thought. Nora hit a pressure point on Alexis's neck, and she collapsed.

"**Nora, send them back, in one piece, may I add."** Nora scowled. With a flick of her wrist, Alexis and Jaden disappeared, their wounds healing along the way. She turned to her master.

"Master Origon! Why must I send him away so freely?" Nora stated, referring to Jaden. The endless black pit of a room they were in changed into Master Origon's chambers. "He knows too much of our race!"

Master Origon had an emotionless mask on his face. "It is true." Another voice added. Out of some blue mist, Mist appeared, her heel clicking on the bloodied ground below her. "I hate to admit it, but Nora has a point." Mist stated grimly, while Nora raised an eyebrow.

Mist continued. "He was present at the time Nora was in Alexis's mind. Of course, he witnessed the change that took place in her. She was turning into a Vampire and another creature." Mist's eyes flicked over to Nora, whose face was emotionless, but eyes were wide. Mist inwardly smirked.

"**Nora… why did you not tell me of this?"** Master Origon stated, eyes blazing in a black color. **"Mist, what was the other creature?" **Origon asked in a deep menacing voice.

Mist stayed unaffected. "An Angel, perhaps. There was much good aura in her mind."

Nora came into the conversation. "How would _you _know of this?" Nora asked suspiciously. Even though Mist looked unaffected, her mind was creating ideas by the second.

"Simple." She stated. She looked over to Master Origon. "I was in her mind the same time Nora was." Mist confessed. Origon's eyes turned wide.

"See! I knew she was a traitor! She is an Angel! Guards!" Nora shouted out. Mist only raised a hand to stop them. Mist nodded her head at Nora.

"How can I betray Master Origon, who I owe my _life_ to?" Mist stated. Origon smirked, walking over to Mist and put a hand on her head, massaging it. Nora was bewildered.

"What's happening?" She asked. Maroon mist was surrounding her, slowly, eating away her body. Nora screamed in agony.

Mist chuckled. She walked closer to Nora, or what was being left of her. The mist was reaching her arms.

Mist whispered to Nora, but her voice could be heard everywhere. "Master Origon knows all about your little 'army' who, by the way, were sent to spy on you. No one trusts you yet, and now they never will." Mist's head was in front of Nora's. "Master Origon is the reason I still live. I could not betray him even if I wanted to."

The mist was turning black, and it felt like fire to Nora. A sword appeared in Mist's hand.

"Good bye you filthy Angel!" Mist said, and as soon as the black mist reached Nora's neck, Mist beheaded her.

"**Good Job Mist."**

"Thank you Master Origon."

* * *

**Please review and vote.**

**VOTING: **

**Zane/Alexis:** 15

**Jaden/Alexis:** 5

**Oh God, I went to a surprise "going away" party, and we saw The Hill Have Eyes, Un-rated Version.**

**It was so fuckin' nasty! With all the heart eating by cannibals and wooden things going into eyes and heads and ew, but it was good. **


	8. The Disappearance of Jaden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**AN: I need ideas.**

**ENTER**

What do you do when your friend is in some sort of danger, you are probably in the same danger, you have a vampire and an angel after your soul, and you probably are in love with two of your friends that you've known for a while?

Alexis wanted the answer.

Ever since the "incidents", she refused to talk, staring at the ocean, or at shadows that were placed in corners of the room. Both the water and the shadows seemed welcoming for one reason or another, she prefered not to know, but she felt she would be giving up her life if she picked either one. As if some sort of danger would follow her no matter which path she choose.

She didn't know how right she was.

She didn't know that the water was possibly safer than the shadows, but there was a high possibility that shadows would destroy the tranquil life of the ocean. She never understood that she shadows were indeed evil, and if she followed them, a war for her soul would take place. She didn't have the knowledge of the fact that it wasn't safe for her anymore. Not in the ocean, nor in the shadows, nor in Duel Academy.

Her soul was important to the other worlds. A beautiful, smart and talented girl was at hand, and both worlds wanted her soul for their own greedy needs. Alexis was in pure danger, and only two beings could stop them.

But she had no idea.

One side of her brain was worried over the whole issue, while another side was concerned over her love life.

Just what she needed… her mind to act like her annoying brother who constantly tried to get her a boyfriend when she didn't want one.

She knew Jaden for well over a year know, and she grew to love his personality. Not to mention she had a little crush on him and the fact that he saved her many times now.

But Zane…

She and Zane had also known each other, even before Jaden appeared in Duel Academy. She had grown used to his stoic face and personality. She had grown fond of him, he _was_ Kaiser, and she was the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Basically, everyone wanted them together, fan girls not included.

Alexis groaned, the first noise she made in weeks. She got up from her window, yes, they allowed her out of the infirmary and back to a regular environment, thanks to her brother. Apparantly, they thought the infirmary was going to make her go crazy because she was not used to it.

They were wrong.

Every time she was in the presence of the bright lights of the infirmary, she felt as if something was going to happen... as if the lights were going to burn her flesh, piece by piece, just like the Vampire predicted it would. She started believing Nora... everything she stated came true at times.

But then again, there was Mist who told her Nora was lying through her teeth, and now Alexis didn't know who to believe.

Yes, the past weeks she had received more nightmatres. Jaden had not woken up from his coma, and Alexis was worried greatly. What had happened when she touched his forehead? As if he was attacked and she never knew of it, for the others had said that he had been that way for a while, before the date she touched him. Alexis was not only worried now, she was bewildered. What if the same thing happened to anyone else, like Zane or-

Great. Now she was thinking of Zane.

She did not need these thoughts.

"Alexis! Open the door!" Alexis looked at the door, who could it be at this time of night? With a bewildered look on her face, she was ready to glare at the visitor, but she found Syrus with a worried look on his face. He was panting, and Alexis tilted her head to the side. What the?

"Jaden went missing! We can't find him anywhere!" Alexis's eyes widened. She was about to follow the boy to the infirmary, no matter how much she hated it there, when her P-V-P rang. Syrus and Alexis turned around; Alexis ran to her desk. Now was not the time.

But...

Instead of a call, someone had left her a message. She told Syrus to leave, and played the message when he did.

_**Hello Ms. Rhodes. **_

The voice seemed familiar. It was a male's voice, and she was sure she heard it somewhere...

_**I have taken your friend, Jaden Yuki, in order for you to appear in front of me. Make sure to arrive in front of a large shadow. I shall take you, and in return you will recieve Mr. Yuki back. Do we have a deal?**_

"Alexis?" Alexis turned around to find Zane at her door.

Zane had met Syrus who was running back to the infirmary, who had informed him about Alexis's call. That was when he came to her room, only to hear the threat from her message.

Alexis bowed her head; for some reason, she couldn't meet Zane's eyes. He came closer to her, and pulled her into a comforting hug. He could sense her fear, and it was confirmed when she starting crying silent tears into his shoulder.

Alexis wanted this to end. Jaden was hurt and now disappeared thanks to her. The voice, she knew where it was from. It belonged to Master Origon, the vampire who wanted her for some reason. She just hoped nothing would happen to Zane. That was the last thing she needed.

"We'll find him Lexi." Zane said comfortingly, as he rubbed her back soothingly. "We'll get him back."

**ENTER **

**Votes:**

**Alexis/Zane: 18**

**Alexis/Jaden: 6**

**Kind of obvious who is going to win. But I won't say anything.**

**People, get in all your votes now! The next chapter will let you guys vote, here too, and then it ends. I have one scene in my head, and with just a few words, it could be Zane/Alexis or Jaden/Alexis. **

**Please, please, please review guys. Tell me you like this story.**


	9. Help Has Arrived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**By the way, I changed my name from _ravenrogue19_ to _Poison's Ivy_.**

**

* * *

**

"And you've been keeping this from us all this time?" Atticus asked, outraged at his sister's confession. Alexis bowed her head, and Atticus stoof silent, mumbling a small apology to his younger sister. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He was only worried; his sister just told him of the events taking place in her life.

"That doesn't matter. We need to find Jaden." Zane stated, the others nodded in agreement. Alexis looked up from the floor. "No. This is _my_ problem. _I'll _find Jaden."

"And then what?" Atticus said sarcastically. "How are you supposed to get him back? Asked this Master Origon 'please with a cherry on top' ?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "He has a point." Syrus added in meekly, while Chumley and Bastion nodded at that. Alexis decided it was time to tell her brother and her friends her little plan, which had no chance in succeeding.

"No-"

"Then how are you supposed to-"

"Can I speak?" Alexis asked mordantly. Atticus only nodded, shutting his mouth and motioning his sister to continue. "Master Origon-"

"Can you stop calling him that like you're his little servant?" Atticus shot back, thanks to her previous comment.

"I'm trying to say something!"

Alexis sighed, massaging her temple with her fingers. She knew what her brother was going through... worry for herself and for the others. "Look. Origon wants me for some reason, maybe..." she gulped. "I'll use myself for bait, and he'll give us Jaden... and in the last minute, I'll try to escape."

"That plan may be good, but it has a few flaws." Zane said, crossing his arms. "The keyword is _try_. What if you **_can't_ **escape?"

"There is no way I'm letting the plan take action Lexi, got it?" Atticus said, his over-protective brother side coming out. Alexis stomped her foot on the tiled floor.

"You have any better ideas?" she said, nodding her head when she saw no one did. "I knew it. It's our only plan. We'll have to risk it." She stated, leaving to find a shadow big enough for her to fit in.

"We can't let her do this!" Bastion stated, his first comment in a while. "Of course not. But Alexis is stubborn." Syrus said.

"I'll follow her." Zane said, silencing the room once he left to follow the blonde girl.

**

* * *

**

With her face in her hands and her legs in a sitting position, Alexis watched the ocean's rhythmic waves move back and forth as she looked with her eyes. She knew that her mission was dangerous, and even if she didn't die in the shadows, she would when her brother got his hands on her.

"Alexis."

The blonde girl sighed. She should have known that Zane would follow her.

Come to think of it, _anyone_ would follow her after she confessed that she would try to go the the Underworld to bring someone back.

"Zane." she stated in an emotionless and stern voice.

It was a mutual understanding between the two. If she ever had a problem, he would wait until she was ready to speak out. If he ever had a problem...

Well, the older Truesdale almost _never_ had any problems. It was _Zane._

He walked closer to her, the light in the lighthouse shining over the misty waters, and sat down next to her, the two of them still silent as they viewed the ocean's ripples and waves. Alexis sighed and looked over to his stoic face, knowing that she couldn't run forever. "Zane..." she said again, not knowing how to start. She didn't want to be told that she wasn't going as bait to find and rescue Jaden.

It was as if he read her mind. "I'm not going to try and tell you _not_ to go... but if you do-"

"And I am-"

"I'm coming with you." Alexis looked over, not surprised that he would come with her. He would protect her, she knew. It was one of the things she loved about him---

If she just thought was she thought she thought, then she was falling in love with the blue-haired boy even _more_ than usual.

Pity she didn't know how much trouble it would cause for him.

"We should go as soon as possible. The longer Jaden stays there, the worst it is for all of us." Alexis agreed silently, a lone tear falling from her eyes, unsensed by Alexis, by known by Zane. He brushed his finger against her cheek, wiping away the salty water and surprising Alexis, who in turn did not know a tear even fell. She nodded to him, a thanks, and he understood completely. He brought her closer to himself, wrapping his arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking in the smell of the salty waters in front of her.

Neither of them noticed the waves growing a bit bigger, and leaving their feet wet, for they were engrossed in their own matters. The two of them did not even realize that something... some_one_ was coming out from the ocean waters, and coming closer to them.

The Vampiric mermaid who called herself Mist stood in front of Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes.

Zane was the first to notice it, of course. Alexis's eyes were shut tightly, as to cover up all sounds vibrating in her ears. He shook her slightly, and she blinked, her eyes widening at the sight of the brown-skinned vampire from her dreams.

The one who had called her an angel.

The one who had told her Nora was lying.

And here she was, standing in front of her in all her glory.

"Y-you!" Alexis said, stuttering over her words and mentally smacking herself for making a fool out of herself in front of Zane and the brown-skinned Vampire. Come to think of it, what was her name again...?

"Yes, me." Mist said in her American accent. She pointed to herself. Zane stepped forward, keeping Alexis from Mist's view. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. Mist blinked, her mind recalling to her vacation to Alexis's brain, and figured out who this was. One of the boys Alexis _loved_.

"Mist."

Alexis seemed to gain her courage back and walked forward, standing next to Zane. "Why are you here?"

Mist slumped her shoulders. "All you two ever do is ask questions!" She sighed, rolling her eyes and continuing. "Well, I'm here to help. I heard your friend was kidnapped. Pity really." Alexis kept her anger in. For some reason, this woman tended to make her aggravated.

Or, it could be the fact that she wasn't answering her questions in complete form.

Yea, that could be it.

"Why?" Alexis asked, curious to know why the woman she dubbed as an enemy, was standing here, staring at them as if they grew horns and blue and pink feathers popped out of their heads.

"I'm here to help. Follow me." She stated quietly.

**

* * *

**

**OK! Please review if you want more.**

**Votes:**

**Zane/Alexis: 25**

**Jaden/Alexis: 16**

**Ok, I changed my mind. I'll give you all one more chapter to vote.**

**You know what? If I make the scene I think of reply to _Jaden_, it would be more interesting. (Like Jaden in the middle, and then Zane gets her in the end) What do you think?**

**Thanks. **


	10. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't care. **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I have no time. Forgive me.

* * *

**

A groan was emitted from the blonde girl, her eyes fluttering open to reveal hazel orbs, the same orbs that let out emotions of dread and worry, love and pain, hurt and confusion. Picking herself up into a sitting position, a hand immediately went out to reach her head, for the pain that was bubbling inside of it was excruciating. The other hand was resting on a slightly damp floor, the color a mixture of teal and silver, and standing near a pool of water, a fish smell clogging her senses. Her hazel eyes roamed the area that surrounded her, confusion mixing in with the pain and love that was resting in her eyes.

"Where am I?"

Those three words were to make such an impact on her life, not that she knew, but it was true, for the battle between good and evil was occurring silently, unknown to the outside world. And the poor girl, the Obelisk Blue girl who witnessed so many battles between light and darkness, with one of her loves as the key, was now the key between good and evil: The Mermaids and the Vampires.

It was a hard burden. Especially hard because she did not know her true purpose, nor did she understand how to defeat the evil, unlike Jaden who knew that dueling was the only way to win. When she understood the battles that had been occurring, that ones that were a secret to humans, she would realize that dueling was not the only way to win the war.

Killing was.

"Dear, have you woken up from your slumber as of yet?" an elderly voice asked, which made the blonde blink to remove the remains of sleep from her eyes and view the beautiful yet old woman who asked her. The woman had slight wrinkles that rested upon her face, with gray eyes that were full of wisdom and hope. Her red-gray hair was made into a bun on her head, and she wore a robe that would have reached her ankles, had she had any. A beautiful white tail was created from the waist-down, her gray robe covering most of it. But yet, the girl could see a faint white aura surrounding the woman, signaling that she was safe to be around. **(1) This was a note that may or may not be true on as notes for the "Obelisk White" episode: _It looks like Alexis has some kind of gift to see auras. She could see Aster's strength as a pro duelist when she prepared to duel him, and in another duel, she can could Sartorious' influence over Chazz. _**

"Um… yea, I guess." She said, her voice weak. Letting out a soft cough, her eyes widened as she remembered who she was and what had happened. Immediately she pushed herself into a standing position, only to fall back on the concrete wall behind her. Confusion was placed into her eyes as she let her brown eyes gaze her surroundings. Three concrete walls, their color matching the gray robe that the woman was clad in, seemed to tower her as she viewed the woman on the outside of the bars that held the prison cell together. The ground, as said before, was a mixture of teal and silver, while a small lake was formed near the light.

"What's going on?" Alexis demanded, ignoring the throbbing pain that was occurring in her forehead. She struggled with her body, forcing it to move towards the woman who now wore a sympathetic face. The mermaid bowed her head down, as if feeling shame, and let out a slight cough. Alexis's demanding face cooled down as she heard the old woman's cough, for she knew it was a not a fake cough only made to calm her down.

"Forgive me child; we, The Mermaid Society, had no knowledge of whether or not you posed a threat, so we had to force ourselves to place you in this dungeon. We could not know whether or not The Legion of Vampires had gotten to you yet. Forgive us." She said, wheezing between every few words.

Alexis shut her eyes, and leaned on the bars. This was all too confusing, even for her. She only wished that she could get Jaden back, and take Zane and leave peacefully, with no more vampires to bother her. The last thing she needed was another Camula. **(2)**

Sighing again, she readied herself and turned to face the old woman, only to find another woman standing beside her, one that looked the same as the elderly lady. Red flowing hair, rich ruby eyes, porcelain skin was the younger woman's appearance, only she donned a white robe and a white tail. Behind the younger one stood two male mermen, donned in knight's clothing. She raised an eyebrow; it only occurred to her then that she hadn't received any of their names.

"Forgive us…" the younger woman said, hesitating between her words as she figured out what Alexis was thinking. "We… of the Mermaid Society… have not yet introduced ourselves." Alexis only nodded, regaining her posture and any dignity she had left. "I'm Alexis Rhodes." She said, staring first. The old woman nodded and smiled, while the younger one's face remained impassive.

"We know child." The elderly woman stated. "You may call me Serene, and this is my sister-" But before confusion could enter her mind, as to how Serene, an elderly woman old enough to be her great grandmother, could be related as a sister to the younger one, who looked a little older than her, the younger one coughed loudly, thus interrupting her so-called "sister".

"I can introduce myself foolish sister." She stated in a haughty tone. Alexis frowned, immediately taking dislike to the rude girl. "You shall not be able to forget my name Ms. Rhodes, for I am a being so important, not even the lowest of the low can forget my status. You shall refer to me as Miss Tao, and only Miss Tao, because you aren't worthy enough to call me by my first name. Understood?" Alexis was boiling inside thanks to the arrogant speech of "Miss Tao", yet inwardly snickering at the fact that the guards behind her were rolling their eyes. She wasn't submissive, as Miss Tao might have thought she was, just because she was a human.

"You don't' have to tell me your name." Alexis said, angry. "Sorry, but I don't like talking to arrogant people who can't keep their heads out of the clouds and see that others don't even enjoy their company." A smile was placed on Serene's face, but it went unnoticed by Alexis and "Miss Tao", who were currently engaged in a glaring contest.

"How dare you! I believe the saying is true: all humans are insolent creatures, who have no respect for the creatures high above their status!"

"Oh, and you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Why you-"

"I believe that is enough ladies." Serene stated, cutting off both females who were ready to slash each other's throats. She took out a key from her robe, one of gold color, and placed it inside the lock outside of Alexis's prison door. The blonde gladly stepped out, enjoying the look of Miss Tao's face when she was freed.

In her snobbish voice, Miss Tao began to insult her again. "Why have you let this impudent creature out? She is not worthy of standing in my presence! Perhaps the vampires have already reached her, but threw her out because she's such a bitc-"

Alexis, who had thought of it as a good idea to slap Miss Tao's cheek, did so, the resonating sound of the slap echoing in every direction. Even though she knew what she did was wrong, she couldn't help but smirk at Miss Tao's reaction. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear, all the while holding her own hand to her abused cheek, for she had never experienced it before. No one dared to lay a hand on her before, let alone slap her.

"H-h- you, you! Uh! I shall have you reported for this disgraceful act! You better hope you don't receive special treatment you bitch! You heard me! You **bitch!** I'm going to bring down every shred of hope you have, and burn it into **ashes**! You shall **not** get away with this! I'll take what you desire most away from you, and watch you suffer in agony!" Throughout her speech, a finger was pointed at Alexis, who held an impassive façade. Turning around, she pretended not to listen to "Miss Tao", who screeched in anger, making Alexis chuckle out loud. Miss Tao let her long claws scratch Alexis's shoulder, allowing it to bleed immensely, and Alexis hissed in pain, clutching her shoulder as she turned to face "Miss Tao".

"You deserved that you pathetic mortal! But I'm not done with you yet! I'm going to steal your boyfriend, both of them, and make them **my** husbands! You'll see! No one has been able to resist my charm, and it shall not fail me now!" Miss Tao reached out to slap Alexis, who was still clutching her shoulder, letting her hands stain from the crimson blood, but before Miss Tao's hand could even reach Alexis's face, it was stopped by Serene, who's elderly face held a glare, much more dangerous than Miss Tao's glare, which was dangerous to begin with.

"Leave you filthy child! You shall not lay a hand upon the key!" She yelled out, her soprano voice turning deep, her voice echoing in the room. Alexis watched Miss Tao's face turned from nervousness, to fear, to anger.

"H-how d-dare you touch-h m-me, you, you" But even with her harsh words, Alexis noticed the fear placed in Miss Tao's voice, thanks to her stuttering, making Alexis see that even Miss Tao had a weak spot. But her relief was placed away as Miss Tao pulled her hand back, her eyes blazing with fire. "You wretched **_Rofla!_**" **(Rowf-la)** Alexis could only stare as Serene's eyes widened in fear, a drop of water falling from her eye. Miss Tao left, knowing she had the last say in the matter, the guards following her.

Alexis ignored the throbbing pain that resided in her shoulder and instead reached down to comfort the old woman, who's knees had given away when she was not staring. "Are you all right?" She did not answer. Feeling a hand upon her shoulder, Alexis looked to her side, finding that it was Serene's hand that had a silver glow around it, healing her wounds and drying the blood. Alexis could only stare in amazement, her questions forgotten.

"Dear, thank you for caring for me. Not many people do nowadays." Alexis could only show confusion, wondering why others could hate a sweet woman like her. Was everyone in this place rude as Miss Tao? Removing her hand from Alexis's shoulder, Serene, with the help of Alexis, stood up, sighing as she swam forward, motioning Alexis to follow.

Catching up to the old woman's fast pace, Serene started to speak.

"My dear let me tell you a story. There was a castle in the city of Aquary, the land of the mermaids. To be able to fight off the Legion of Vampires, many of us lucky ones could be given a gift, the gift to breathe above water, without drying up in the air. Now, the twin princess of Aquary were to be wed to the princes of Royhera, another city filled with mermaids and mermen to help fight off the vampires. But, one of the twin princesses could not stand to be married to a man she did not know, for she fell in love with a mortal man. But, her jealous twin sister, who always lived in the shadows of her sister, could not let her sister be happy, and told the Mermaid Government about her sister's betrayal."

For some unknown reason, Alexis could not help but think that Serene was connected to all of this, and motioned the elderly woman to continue.

"The princess who fell in love with the mortal was captured, and sentenced to live her life as a Rofla, a mermaid who betrayed her country. It is a terrible name, very racist." Alexis shut her eyes, knowing what the woman was going to say next. "Dear, this is my story. It is what happened to me."

And she did.

Serene's eyes filled with sorrow as she watched the human girl cry. "Please Miss Alexis, let me take you somewhere else." Alexis's eyes shot up in realization as she remembered that Zane was with her when Mist had taken her.

"Where's Zane!"

Serene's reaction to her speech only made Alexis worried in fear, for a look of pity was dashed across her face.

"Let me explain child. It's a tragic story."

* * *

**Ok! I reached my limit, can't write more _now_, will later. Eventually. If you hadn't read the author's note last chapter (it was changed), please go to the previous chapter and read it. Actually, _don't_. I've changed my mind.**

**I think I shall end the vote now, but there will be more of the lost pairing in the story (both pairings will be, only one will win) Comment if you don't understand and leave me a) your e-mail, or b) a signed review so I can reply.**

**Should I say who won? Nah. I'll leave it in suspense! (I love this!) Besides, you're all smart; you'll figure it out.**

**So, I don't think there shall be any more votes… but review, or you guys will never figure out who won.**


	11. Trickery

**Last time I checked, I think Jaden won... but whatever. I'm way too hyped up on Jaden/Alexis anyway, (thank you Fourth season). **

* * *

_Oh my God... _

_They think Zane is a Merman? _

_No, no... no, it can't be true. _

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this my dear."

She didn't notice the other mermaids bandaging her shoulder, where Miss Tao had clawed her.

"But he's **not** a Merman!"

Serene bowed her head down. "He's been showing signs lately, signs only a Merman in growth shows... Pleass Miss Alexis, we ourselves are Mermaids... We know the signs."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes. "It can't be true! Let me see him!"

Serene's eyes were widened. "No, my dear. I cannot allow you to be harmed any more! You are the Key!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes, not understanding what she meant. "What Key?"

"The Key to stop the war... the Key to waking your future mate... the Key to--"

Alexis's eyes widened. "What future mate?"

Serene smiled, knowing Alexis was still young and had no knowledge of what was to come. "Every girl is born with a mate my dear... but too many of us can never find them. Divorces, separation, other horrible things that happen in your world is caused by a person not finding their true mate. If you marry the wrong person my dear... it'll be very bad for you."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How am I supposed to **find** this mate anyway?"

Serene chuckled. "You've already found him my dear."

Alexis wasn't allowed time to think about it anymore since another voice interrupted her.

"I see she's awake."

Alexis's eyes widened as she turned around, seeing the brown-skinned vampire.

"Mist?"

"The only and only!" She smirked and walked closer to Alexis and Serene.

"When did she wake up?" Mist asked Serene. "A little while ago--"

"Wait, you two KNOW each other?" Alexis exclaimed, not understanding how a vampire and a mermaid acted like good friends if there was a war going on between them outside.

Mist turned to her. "Of course. I myself used to be a Mermaid before Origon decided it'd be better having his enemy closer to him."

"What?" _Okay this is too much._ She decided to leave that thought for later. "Where's Jaden?" She looked at Serene. "And how is Zane a Vampire? And what the hell happened to Nora?"

The two sighed.

"Nora's dead, dearie. As for Zane, Nora probably bit him and/or that little bitch, what was her name? Yes, Tao. She probably injected Mermaid blood in him to make you suffer or something." Mist said in her American accent, as if she was bored of everything.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, by the way Jaden is going to die unless you get your butt up to Origon's lair... so I'm sorry dear, but you'll have to pick.

"Who's to live? Jaden Yuki, or Zane Truesdale?"

Alexis fell to the ground, the shock of having to choose between Zane and Jaden.

"I... I can't pick!"

Mist sighed. "You have to. I'm sorry dear but that's the way it is!"

The tears that threatened to fall, began to fall.

Serene looked at Mist pleadingly. "Surely there is another way."

"Of course there is! She can either figure out who her mate is, and go save him first, or she can go to the person who isn't her mate and all of them die."

Alexis sniffed. "I'm going to save both of them." Mist massaged her forehead with two fingers. "I was afraid you'd go all herioc on me. Listen, both of them will live if you can figure out who your true love is."

... _But how do I know?_

"Miss Alexis." Serene said quietly, in contrast against Mist's bored and annoyed tone. "Who do you feel closer to? As a bond?"

* * *

_**"You humans are so easy to trick." **_

He didn't comment on what Origon said. He scowled, knowing Alexis was probably on her way up here.

He wouldn't allow her to come here.

"Is that so?" He said quietly, all traces of humor and kindness gone from his face, his eyes.

He had changed, hadn't he?

_**"Yes it is." **_

Jaden didn't comment back, knowing there would be no use to do so. He could try all he wanted, but he knew Origon had Alexis in his grasp and there was nothing he could do.

_**"You amuse me human. Perhaps I should make you one of us just to keep you here."**_

"No thanks. I don't like being a bloodthirsy savage." Jaden said, turning around and glaring at Origon.

Origin chuckled and continued to talk. "But wouldn't you like to join your future Mate?"

His eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Origon laughed. "Surely you knew that she was your future Mate?"

"What, no, you don't know what you're talking about."

_This might be the only way to get a human with __**his **__kind of __**will**__ to join... _

"Of course... you two were destined for one another."

_Even though I don't know if that's the truth... _

_I do know a human would do anything for his lover. _

* * *

A pair of eyes blinked, opening the eyelids to reveal blue eyes that were confused. The person shook his head, trying to will his headache into going away.

"Zane Truesdale is it?" A voice asked him, one that was kind and caring.

Zane looked at the direction the person talked in, and saw a beautiful girl, with long red hair that looked soft to the touch. Ruby red eyes that had depth like no other pair of eyes any human had ever seen. She donned a white robe, and to his surprise, a white tail.

"Who are you?"

She resisted the urge to smirk.

"I'm Serenity Tao. I've come to help you."

* * *

**Ummm. I'm sorry I haven't updated...? :( SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME!!**

**I think I'm in a writing mood today. This is the third thing I updated... **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
